


Carvings on The Fence

by whitewolf_dandelion



Series: Love and Love and Love [9]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Awkward Conversations, Bisexual Eddie Kaspbrak, Canon Compliant, First Kiss, Gay Richie Tozier, Happy Ending, Love Confessions, M/M, eddie also isn't married <3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:22:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26995126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitewolf_dandelion/pseuds/whitewolf_dandelion
Summary: fictober 9 -- will you look at this?After they killed that fucking clown, and Eddie almost dying, Richie thought maybe it was time to just lay the cards out on the table. They were going to all leave Derry soon, go their separate ways, and it was better now when they might not see each other again. Maybe the burden of carrying this torch since they were kids, the weight of it on his shoulders, would be released if he just… told him. Even if it didn’t work out.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: Love and Love and Love [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949884
Kudos: 33





	Carvings on The Fence

**Author's Note:**

> i feel like everyone has written a fic similar to this but i couldn't get it out of my head, so here you go!

After they killed that fucking clown, and Eddie almost _ dying,  _ Richie thought maybe it was time to just lay the cards out on the table. They were going to all leave Derry soon, go their separate ways, and it was better now when they might not see each other again. Maybe the burden of carrying this torch since they were kids, the weight of it on his shoulders, would be released if he just… told him. Even if it didn’t work out.

When Eddie was released from the hospital, and everyone was well, they all packed themselves away in their cars and headed to the airport. Eddie and Richie ended up riding together. Eddie thought it was because he felt protective over him, after watching him get speared over top of him. That was part of it, really, but Richie had a plan. 

“Hey, Eddie Spaghetti, what time is your flight again?”

“Don’t call me that,” but his voice held no hostility, rather, a laugh, “3:00 PM. I told you like five times already, is your head so far up your ass that you couldn’t hear me?”

Richie ignored him, “Awesome, I need to make a stop before we get there.”

“Okay, but if we’re late and I miss my flight, you’re paying for a new plane ticket, Richie Rich.” 

“Nice play on my name, come up with that one all on your own Einstein?” Richie smiled. It felt right being able to joke like this with Eddie, for things to seem normal between them after everything that happened. He wanted to cherish is, bask it in, until he ruined it again by sticking him stupid gay heart into it.

The drive was short, winding through streets and out of town onto a backroad. A backroad everyone knew so well. Richie kept his eyes on the road, but glanced to watch Eddie’s expression out of the corner of his eye. But Eddie just looked out the window, as if pondering the trees that passed overhead. Richie’s hands started to sweat, damping up the steering wheel, and his heart rate picked up. 

When he came to the overpass, he parked the car next to the fence and got out. Jogging over to the other side of the car, he opened the door for Eddie, and bowed deeply like a prince. Or at least, he pretended to be a prince, but he felt like a fool. 

“Why are we stopping here?”

“I just have to like… Show you something real quick, I dunno,” Richie closed the door and started walking. If his heart was pounding in the car, then it must be ripping through his ribcage now. 

“So like… When we were kids, I was—uhh, going through some stuff…” Richie kept walking in front of Eddie, he knew if he looked at him he’d lose all of his confidence. 

“Uhh, okay? Is this sharing feelings time?”

“Yeah. Kinda,” he pushed his glasses up his nose, “So I was different than… The other guys. I was interested in someone, like deeply in love with them even, but like? I dunno it was… Y’know.”

“What?” Eddie was confused, it was evident. Richie wasn’t making any sense at all. 

They came to a stop and Richie finally turned to look at him, face to face. Eddie stumbled as to not run into him, startled by his halt. 

Richie took a deep breath in, “Growing up I figured out that I’m—- I’m—“ 

“You’re…?”

“I’m gay, Eds.”

Eddie didn’t say anything, he just stood there, he looked shocked but not by the fact that he was gay, just that he had finally said it outloud. He waited for Richie to keep going. 

He started to freak out and stumble over his words, “And like, I know that’s weird and probably grosses you out. Especially because I’ve been in love with  _ you _ since we were kids. Which, I’m totally aware that this will ruin our friendship, but the weight of it was killing me and just like—“

“Richie.”

“I’m proud to be gay, like I don’t have any internalized homophobia or anything. It’s who I am, what am I gonna do! But—“

“Richie.”

“I really hated it when Bower’s started calling me a  _ fairy _ and a  _ fag _ . Just because I offered to play a game with his cousin! Like what the fuck is his problem? So I came here out of spite and I—“ Richie gestures to the carving on the fence. Eddie looks at it for a second, then back at Richie who’s verbal speed increased and his face was burning hot. Eddie grabbed both of his shoulders, but it didn’t seem to stop him. 

“RICHIE!” Eddie yelled. 

He stopped talking, stopped waving his arms around, and stared at Eddie who stared back. He didn’t seem mad, or disgusted or upset. But the little ugly voice in Richie’s head said this was it, this was the moment he would tell him he never wanted to see him again, and take him to the airport.

“You’re an idiot.”

Richie opened his mouth, and closed it, confused. He opened it again and said, “Eddie… you know that’s a hate crime.” 

Eddie removed his grip and punched Richie in the arm. Grabbing his wrist, he pulled him two sections down to a more worn and less carved board. 

“Will you look at this?” 

Richie looked, he definitely looked and his heart stuttered in his chest.  _ Richie + Eddie _ was written in the most recognizable chicken scratch. Richie took a deep breath. 

“I love you too, Richie.” 

“Well this could obviously be platonic—“

“It’s not, dickhead.”

“You—“

“Yeah, I love you. Since we were kids,” Eddie reached towards him again, but this time putting a hand on his cheek, “Did you know I was coming up with an elaborate plan to ask you to prom? Then you went with Bev and after all your fucking your mom jokes, and talking about pussy so much, I just gave up.”

Richie’s hands were shaking, but he put his hands on Eddie’s waist anyways. It felt like maybe they were gonna kiss. 

“No way dude, Bev has cooties and she only took me because I was too chicken shit to ask you. I wanted to do the boombox outside your window, but I thought your mom would be jealous.”

“Well I didn’t know Bev had cooties, you fucking nine year old.” 

“She definitely does. Ben’s infested now, he might not make it,” Richie felt himself deflate, becoming more serious, “I wish…”

“Me too.”

And they kissed,  _ god _ they kissed. Richie thought he was going to go into cardiac arrest because it was so much better than anything he’s dreamt of. Eddie was kissing  _ him _ . He felt dizzy and excited and a little horny. What can he say, he’s been dying to get his hands on Eddie since they were kids and now they’re breathing hot and putting every ounce of love into that kiss. 

Eddie broke away first, “Don’t put your tongue in my mouth. I don’t want the wound to get infected.”

“Oh, don’t worry. I have plans to put my tongue somewhere else.”

“ _ Beep beep, Richie _ !”


End file.
